New self
by KKfangirls
Summary: We think we have all the time of the world. But it can change, and when it happen, you have to change with the world


**Austin's POV**

I walked inside Sonic Boom, I saw Ally helping some customers. I waved at her while sitting on the edge of the counter watching her work. She smiled at me and went back to the guy with a violin, I can see she really loves helping people, and her dad, and teaching, and music… Well she loves a lot of things, and I love that she loves loving everything. And the fact that she is so beautiful, intelligent, kind… I sighted, I know what you´re thinking 'Austin, are you in love with your best friend?' No way, I'm not in love with her! I just like her… A lot… Mmm… Now that I think of it, maybe, MAYBE, there's a tiny possibility that I love her. But you can't blame me! She's so perfect. Anyway! When we tried dating it was totally awkward, we couldn't even write together! So we decided to stay as just friends. We could have been together, we just needed some time to get used to us as a couple, but I don't think she thinks the same.

"Hey Austin!" Ally says turning around from the customer, when she faced me she laughed at me. Oh Dang! I was daydreaming again; I bet I was smiling stupidly while looking at her

"What are you thinking of?" She asked, still giggling a little

'You' I wish I could say it

"'Bout the tour, are you exited?" I asked her, trying to sound not nervous

"Oh boy! I am! This is gonna be amazing!" She said walking towards the piano and sitting on the bench. I jumped off of the counter and followed her sitting at her side looking at her closer. Her eyes locked with mines, and suddenly I was trapped in her eyes

"Guess who's extremely excited for Austin's national tour?" Trish asked on a singsong voice entering to the store, making Ally and I jump from the bench

"Hmm… Let me guess" Ally tapped her chin pretending to think while eyeing Trish, it was followed by an explosion of laughs, but there was a laugh coming from outside.

"Hahaha! Oh guys! What are we laughing at?" Dez said wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes, still laughing a bit

I laughed at his… Well at him, but when I saw his outfit, my mouth went shut before I say anything about it, he glanced at me and followed were my eyes were focused on, he then glanced to his outfit and then again to us, with a big creepy smile on his face

"You guys like my new outfit? It's for the tour, I couldn't decide which one to wear, so I mixed all of them up!" He said extending his arms at each side and turning around, so we could watch all the outfit

"Wow!" Ally and I said at the same time, I don't know what else to say, I mean, it was awful, but I could not tell him the truth.

Trish in the other hand started laughing again and told him that he looked ridiculous, while Dez pouted at her.

Some minutes later of talk, Ally closed the store and we went to get lunch.

* * *

* _ **In Chicago**_ *

 **Lindy's POV**

I was at my locker getting the books for the next classes and getting my homework that was for the next week, but I already had it done, when my phone ringed a little light sound, that means a text

 **From: Jaz**

 **To: Lindy**

 _Hey gurl! Rumble Juice after school?_

 **From: Lindy**

 **To: Jaz**

 _Yeah! Sure thing! But I'll be there a little late tho_

 **From: Jaz**

 **To: Lindy**

 _No prob! See u!_

I was pretty sure Jaz was planning "friendaversary" for the next week. It was curious that we all met on a week, just a week, I mean Logan and I met Jaz first, then Delia and Gareth was the last one, but all in the same week. So we celebrate each one of us selecting an activity for one day in the order we met, or in mine and Logan's case, the oldest (Me) goes first.

I putted my phone on the locker to have a better grab of my books, then I took it, I was closing my locker when I heard someone calling from behind me

"Hey Linds!" I heard Delia's voice while I turned around to face her

"Hey Deals! What's up?" I gave her a smile which she returned happily

"What class do you have now?" She asked starting to walk towards the art classroom and I walked with her

"Uh… I have History, what about you? Art?" I asked her nodding to the art classroom

"Yes! I made a cat of jelly for the project! Amazing right?" She said with a big smile waving her hands in the air

"That's… Amazing Deals!"

"I know" she giggled

"Are you going to Rumble Juice after school?" I asked her trying to change the subject before she starts talking about cats. God! You can't stop it when she starts!

"I don't think so; Brandon and I are going to a cat's lover's convention, here in Chicago! Finally someone made one! Besides, I know she's planning the friendaversary, and I already know what we're gonna do on my day" She smiled lightly and I nodded and I smiled at her, I was sure she planned something crazy, we'll have to change it… But we have time for that.

"Okay Deals, hope you have fun with Brandon… and cats too!" I told her waving goodbye with my hand and walking to my class

"Oh we will" She yelled from behind and laughed

I hurried to get to my class before it was late.

* * *

 _ ***Miami***_

 **Ally's POV**

Austin was sitting on the hood of his car waiting for me while I was standing on the porch of my house saying goodbye to my dad.

"You sure you can stay here alone? I could stay with you" I told him, hoping that he don't really ask me to stay, I mean, I love my dad, and I would love to stay with him, but I really wanted to go with my friends

"Oh please honey! I know you don't want to stay. Go and have fun! You deserve it! But call me. And stay safe you all" He said taking me by the shoulders and smiling tenderly at me. I was about to answer when Austin came from behind, putting an arm around my shoulders when he was at my side, making my dad to took off his hands

"Don't you worry Mr. Dawson, I'm going to take care of her" He smiled charmingly at my dad and then looked at me, still smiling and then proceed to take my luggage. He was so sweet. I think I blushed for the action, and when I turned to my dad and he was smirking at us. I gave him a look and he just laughed at me.

"I am well aware of that, Austin… And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Lester.

Mr. Dawson makes me feel old" He frowned but then smiled, but I swear I hear him mumble under his breath something like "hopefully you'll be family soon" as I turned to look at him he smiled innocently and I narrowed my eyes. Thankfully Austin didn't heard him, because he was already putting the things inside the car.

I sighed and turned to my dad, once again, I was going to miss him.

"Bye dad" I said hugging him and kissing him one last time. He hugged me with all his might and then he let me go

I walked towards the car and waited for Austin to finish. He closed the trunk of the car, and we both entered into the car.

We took off and I waved to my dad until I could no longer see him, I turned to Austin and smiled sadly.

"Don't worry Als, he'll be okay" He smiled and extended one of his hands to grab mine

"I know… But I'm gonna miss him anyways" I sighed and squeezed his hand

We drove in silence for a minute, Austin took of his hand from mine and turned on the radio, there was this song of Imagine Dragons, I don't remember the name, but Austin was singing it.

We kept listening to the song, until I saw something I really didn't wanted to see, there was a man naked, running around the street and shouting "THE END OF DA WORLD 'S COMING! EV'RYTHING 'S GOING TO SHIT! IT WAS A MISTAKE! IT WAS A MISTAKE!"

And then the police officers where putting him down. Everyone was taking pictures or videos of the man. Austin looked at me and asked if I was okay, I just nodded in answer as Austin kept driving

* * *

 **Unknown POV**

"We're here, park the car over there" Phillip told me getting out of the car and pointing with the index finger something that looked like a parking lot

"If this shit works, ya'll have to pay fer ma truck her'" I say to him, and without waiting for an answer I went where he told me.

It was cold! Damn! I though the goddammit Miami was always hot.

"C'mon! Hurry up!" Phillip called me opening a door that was behind a big blanket full of paint and dirt. I turned off the truck, taking the keys and closing the windows

"Oh no! Fuckin' peace of crap!" I exclaimed when the window didn't pass from the middle. I gave up on fixing it so I got out of the truck, hoping that nobody would see it. But now that I think of it, I don't think anyone would steal a peace of shit like that. And besides, if this weird experiment of that asshole, Phillip, I was going to get a lot of money and then go back to Atlanta, maybe buy a new truck… So, yeah…

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

I was still a little shaken up when we arrived at the airport, where we found Dez and Trish arguing over who knows what. Trish was rodding her eyes at Dez and then her eyes found us. She smiled and walked over Austin and I, letting Dez talking to nobody but himself. Trish hugged us and smiled "Thank God you're here now!" I couldn't stand a minute more with this doofus!" Dez complained about the doofus part. We talked a little and then we walked to our gate so we could wait for our plane, for the first time I was going to fly on first class. I was really excited until Dez brought up something I didn't want to recall "You guys have to see it! This dude was running naked through the street while shouting something of the world ending or some stuff like that" He laughed but stopped when he saw none of us were laughing with him.

"It was disgusting, you should thank you didn't see it, Ally" Trish said scrunching her nose.

"Actually we saw when it was happening, and I agree it was totally disgusting, plus the man was crazy" I nodded in agreement to Austin words. Dez decided to object, and as always, on the weird things side.

"He may be right, you never know, besides, I first though he was high or drunk, but someone said that the officers didn't found anything on the exams that they did to him. Crazy huh?" He said showing us the comments of the video

I was about to talk, to say that it was just a stupid thing on the internet, that the man was probably insane, but a lady with a fake and tired smile asked for our tickets, we handed it to her and went inside the plane. One time in there I heard Austin and Dez yelling "I want the window!" and running to grab their sits. Trish and I looked at each other and we rodded our eyes at the same time but laugh at them.

I sat next to Austin and Trish next to Dez, who was playing with his camera, I turned again to see a tired Trish sleeping, she worked really hard for this tour… Like really work… I smiled and decided to kept writing a song I was working on in my book, but before I could take it Austin putted his head on my shoulder "You'll be my new pillow, an Allpillow, that will be your name" he smiled and buried his face in my neck, closing his eyes. I held my breath but I relaxed at the second "You know you can have a real pillow right?" I smiled at him, he pulled back and looked at me frowning "I know, but you're comfier" He said in a 'duh tone' as if I needed to know that but I didn't, I just shrugged it off and told him an 'Okay'.

His head was back on my shoulder just as I was reaching for my book, but then the warmth that Austin's sleeping form gave me felt so good that I moved closer to him and then, everything was black

* * *

 **Unknown POV**

"C'mon! Get inside Will Jr" Phillip smiled, putting a hand on my shoulder indicating me to come in.

"Shut da hell up! Don't ya ever call me that again!" I replied angrily, but not at this asshole at all, most at my pa, I do not wanna be known as the son of that fucking idiot, that all he know is how to get fucking drunk and beat his kids. Anyway, this, Phillip, he still doesn't know my name, so, I'll let it pass, for now.

"Are you gonna tell me your name then?" He asked sounding polite but his smile was fake, as always.

I looked at him and then to my feet 'am I gonna give my real name to this fucker?' 'what if everything goes wrong?' 'what if he delates me?' 'but what if it works?' a lot of questions were in my head, but then I finally decided

"Name's Merle, Merle Dixon"


End file.
